From Black Ash and Fiery Brimstone Born
by Sovereign Hand
Summary: When Supreme Commander 'Vorlumee vanishes, a covert operation commences to find him. Internal conspiracies and plots turn one against another in a strife that will lead to civil war, and a race ensues to find an ancient weapon rivalling the Halo Array.
1. Prologue: Telemachus Returns

**Prologue:**** Telemachus Returns**

** 1610 Hours\ June 16, 2552\ Khellmer System, Planet Jarnus**

On the crested hill, long grass swayed to and thence in a rhythmic dance with the gentle gale sweeping up from the nearby oceans. The amber sun hung like a hangman's noose in the bloodied sky, its gaze silking the landscape with a golden facade. A river, whose origin belonged to distant snowy peaks snaked through the valley towards grander waters.

Endyr 'Vordimee sat in the dancing meadow, eyes closed, his breaths prolonged and thorough. Deep blue robes encompassed his large frame, and as he contemplated his pending return to the war with the humans, he was disturbed with the memory of the events that had caused his temporary leave from the frontlines. Subconsciously, he ran his hand along the series of scars that had been engraved into his left side and his facial muscles contracted as he winced from the thoughts that held firm in his mind.

All he remembered was a silhouette, a dark figure that had frustratingly remained shapeless in his mind, preceeding a red flash of light after which searing pain followed. He had been on the eve of succeeding, achieving a great honour, when he had been betrayed. It was this image that always appeared in his mind the moment before he would wake, haunting him, tormenting him, yet the shape was always immaterial, insubstantial, and what was behind the black veil had continued to elude him, the being who had betrayed him, almost killed him, remained a mystery that did not want to be solved.

Endyr's sentiments were suddenly interrupted upon hearing then all too familiar deep whine of a Phantom dropship.

_What purpose brings the Covenant's needs to my home, my return does not call for another season, and yet, someone yearns for my attention._

The Sangheili stood up and surveyed the horizon. He spotted it, a shadow darting over the liquid behemoth of hydrogen and oxygen molecules, at least a dozen kilometres away, yet its presence was betrayed by its own very sound being carried by the prevailing winds to the hilltop on which Endyr now stood. Despite the winds, many Sangheili would not detect the sound, but on top of Endyr's uncannily keen hearing, he had grown accustomed to the peace and quiet of solitude with nature over the past four months here, where he had spent his rehabilitation, and the sound of the dropship's engines pierced the air like a blade through flesh.

Ninety seconds later the dropship came to a slow and hovered before him. Out of its gravity well a single figure descended. Despite being donned in golden armour, Endyr immediately recognised the other Sangheili.

"Fleet Master Hironomee, by the gods, welcome to my home. Come, let us go to my dwelling, we may talk inside."

"That will not be necessary Endyr, we are pressed for time, do not let it slip away."

The Fleet Master was a living legend, a tactical genius who had also been nominated to join the High Council on numerous occassions due to his level-headed nature and modern view of the state of things in the Covenant. He would have been an injection of fresh blood into an aging political contingent, but to the dismay of many albeit to the joy of the soldiers under his command, he chose to stay in the Navy, famously stating "I am a soldier, not a politician."

His reputation swelled as a great leader and tactician came about after having after stumbled across a human colony in a pursuit of Forerunner artifacts, held off two dozen human ships using just his own flagship and an accompanying destroyer for over an hour until reinforcements arrived, who quickly slaughtered the blunt, primitive human vessels and then proceeding to glass the infidel's colony. He had utilised naval tactics never before seen, using the planet(Ithaca IV) and its two moons as cover using orbital slingshots and figure eight patterns to outmaneuver the enemy fleet and dismantle any of their attempts to flank or contain him. Unfortunately the destroyer succumbed to a barrage of the massive MAC rounds but his flagship had remained intact and continued on to neutralise the enemy with the aid of the reinforcing Covenant ships.

Indeed, following that he was put under direct command of Supreme Commander Eldron 'Vorlumee; Endyr's father.

Endyr was the prodigy of his father. He inherited his father's swordsman genes, and had made quite a name of himself and now held the position of Special Operations Officer. He had been in military service for over seventy years and had seen many things during his ninety annum lifetime. During his time he had quenched several heretic rebellions, which seemed to be occuring more and more often, but he took no pleasure in burning them alive like many of his comrades despite his loathing for them. He had also recovered several artifacts from the infidel's worlds, and numerous humans were slain by the blade of his sword when they got in his way. Indeed, several missions were given to him by Fleet Master Hironomee, and along with the Fleet Master's relations with both Endyr and his father, he had become somewhat like a cousin to Endyr, and the three of them all enjoyed one another's company, though none of them ever said it.

As Endyr continued to maintain the gaze and await words from his comrade, he, for just a moment, saw sympathy, (or was it anxiety?) flicker across the zealot's face before his features quickly hardened and once again bore an impassive expression.

"Endyr, brother, I bring harrowing news and I apologise for the abrupt manner in which I must inform you of... Endyr, your father, Supreme Commander 'Vorlumee, he has disappeared dear friend. I know not how to convey my condolences Endyr, but my emotions are coiled in grief. I do not believe this to be an accident, and I fear you too may be in danger. You must come with me, where my ships can give you safety."

"My father? No, that cannot be. A warrior of his position does not just go amiss. How did you come of this information? Where was he? When did he vanish?"

Endyr did his best to uphold a disposition of indifference, but he could not prevent his mandibles from clenching in tension, his fists balling in rage. He grew weak at the knees, for he knew that in the Covenant, those who go missing, are seldom seen again alive. Blood purged through his vessels, his hearts thumped with greater fury than a provoked Jiralhanae, yet, he felt lightheaded, dizzy with concern, and began to lose his balance. He was on the verge of crumbling to the ground when he managed to steady himself. Being a special operations officer does not allow a place for frailty, no matter the form or the cause.

"There is no time for talk, I am sorry, but you must gather your armour and your sword, we leave this instant, I will brief you once we depart. Now, hurry, before _they_ come for us."

Endyr paced inside the hull of the Phantom dropship. He was quite familiar with the craft, much more so than ordinary ground forces as the Phantom was still a prototype and was rarely used outside Special Operations or transporting high ranking members of the Covenant. It was a significant improvement over the still widely implemented Spirit, with three times the firepower and a more robust design which also allowed more flexibility in its cargo options. It had been his salvation on many occasions, extorting him from hostile battlefields, but it was also what tossed him in there initially. However, there was no denying it was the most incredible and versatile personnel carrier that the Covenant had ever conceived.

Endyr was now shrouded in his gleaming silver-white armour, designating him as an officer in the Special Ops branch of the Covenant military. Across from him stood the Fleet Master, but crouched in the corner, having yet to speak, even when Endyr had bowed to him, was an incredibly senile High Councilor, his withered skin sagged, almost peeling off of the body, his posture hunched and feeble, and his dark crimson robe hung loosely off of his falling shoulders.

Fleet Master Hironomee shifted his weight before proceeding to commence with the inevitable dialogue.

"This Phantom is taking us to my flagship, _The Eve of Redemption_. However, we have much to discuss, and for that reason, I have brought along a lifetime mentor of mine. Endyr, allow me to introduce you to High Councilor Kellren Lornoree."


	2. Chapter One: Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter One:**** Old Habits Die Hard**

**1530 Hours\ August 21, 2481\ Khellmer System\ Planet Jarnus**

A figure raced through the forest, leaping over fallen trees, penetrating foliage, in rapid pursuit of its prey.

The juvenile Endyr sprinted after his target. Fifty metres in front of him, he could see the rustling of the low lying flora, but it could not outrun the young Sangheili, who had so far lived through fifteen winters, and was beginning the process of honing his abilities, for in a few years, he would be conscripted into the Navy, a day he quite looked forward to. His father often told him stories of his engagements with enemy forces, and Endyr always listened with enthusiasm and interest. He hoped to one day see the tactical abilities of his father in naval combat play out before him, but today was not that day. Today was _his_ day, where Endyr would attempt to achieve his first kill, the foremost step of his coming of age.

Endyr ducked under a hanging vine, then sweeping through a slalom of rocks. He held his family's spear in his right hand, passed down through generations. Endyr's forefathers had all made their first kills with the very spear he now grasped, and he had the intention of doing the same. It was short, one half the length of a fully grown Sangheili, but this gave it the advantage of being more maneuverable when wielded as a trade off to the lack of range. In jungle terrain like this, a long spear would be unwieldy, getting caught in the various shrubs and vegetation. The shaft of the spear was made of arnuk, a very hard wood only indigenous to this world. On it there had been carved many hieroglyphics, symbols, and images, describing various stories and events in the family's past. The suppression of rebellions gone by, the discovery of Forerunner artifacts, records going back so far as the first contact war between the Sangheili and the San 'Shyuum.

The young biped weaved through the foliage, _he _was in control, and now, he would earn his kill. He felt so close, the energy in his legs was limitless, and nothing would slow him today. He was, for all intents and purposes, at this very moment, in his eyes, _infallible_.

Suddenly, the trees fell away, and Endyr stood on an open field, yet, there was no animal. He looked around him, the jungle was behind him, creeping around his sides, before completely receding at his front. The youth examined his surroundings. Everything stilled, the wind had ceased, not even the leaves waved, the grasses around his feet seemed apprehensive, as if holding their breath-

A dark blur struck Endyr. He let out a yelp and was pushed to the ground, before swinging up at his attacker with his fist, and then, looked into the most menacing eyes he could imagine, black, lifeless, two holes, voids in which evil dwelled. Endyr was face to face with a _Phaetoer_, a massive, feline creature with black slimy fur that collected in malignant tendrils around its body. Endyr froze, terrified, he thought they were the things of folklore, mythical creatures that only existed in tales and legends. But here, nine foot from head to rear, it stood over him, its claws bared, black chisels that could carve gashes in the sky.

Endyr stretched for his spear, but it was out of reach, he kicked up with his hoof at the Phaetoer's underbelly, and the monster fell back, for Endyr was no sloth, the finest fighter of his age. He leapt to his feet, and sprinted for the spear, finish the bea-

A piercing, thunderous roar shook him. Involuntarily, he whipped around, the Phaetoer stood, creeping towards him, slowly, deliberately, toying with its prey. Saliva dripped down yellow fangs, the very pincers of death. Again, the monster roared. Endyr riveted, lost his strength, his arms trembling, his feet glued to the ground. He could not move, the sound so colossal, echoing off of the distant, razorlike peaks, it seemed as though the planet itself was bellowing in ire.

Endyr managed to slowly back away, hoping to get to his spear, yet he still could not avert his eye from the beastly spectre.

_Just a few more steps, and he could grab the spear and impale his adversary._

The Phaetoer lunged, roaring so loud that even the deities would be obligated to cover their ears.

Endyr sidestepped to his right, pivoted on his left hoof and smashed the beast in its side with the right. The collision sent the monster reeling into a nearby tree, before it slumped to the ground.

Endyr did not waste any time, he picked up the spear, turned around and-

The young Sangheili was knocked off his feet. Endyr rolled quickly away before regaining an upright stance, spear still in hand, and it was then that he noticed a hot trickling sensation down his back. He had been wounded, though not gravely.

The Phaetoer turned to him, snarling, limping slightly, infuriated. Yet there was no fear in Endyr's veins any longer, for it was _he _that made the charge. Sprinting towards his nemesis, he leapt high into the air, reared back his arm, before thrusting it forward with the spear on his descent, and drove it through the Phaetoer's skull. It let out a final rasping cough, and crumbled to the ground, still, lifeless, yet still menacing.

It was the young Sangheili, not the malevolent ferocious monster, that stood, and pride swelled in Endyr's chest as he savoured the triumph of overcoming such an adversary. He looked over the rolling hills before him, and at this very moment, he felt like a titan, a lone sentinel in the midst of nature's grandeur. _Invincible_.

**2145 Hours\ June 16, 2552\ Aboard **_**The Eve Of Redemption**_**\ Khellmer System, High Orbit over Planet Jarnus**

Three high ranking Sangheili sat around a large elliptical, floating table. Endyr leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table's purple metallic surface, trying his earnest to hold back his questions, to maintain his self control, yet he was restless. He wanted answers.

At last, the Fleet Master leaned forward to meet his gaze.

"Endyr, allow me to tell you why I brought High Councilor Lornoree into our company. He believes that-"

"Lurno Hironomee, I do believe I am capable of making my own introductions. You should know that by now, shouldn't you?"

"Yes, High Councilor, my sincere apologies."

"Lurno, there is no need for such formalities here. What is said here must never be repeated to another outside this room, at the least until all the happenstance is revealed."

Endyr couldn't help but be amused at the High Councilor's father like position over the Fleet Master, though he did say that the old Sangheili was a long time mentor to him.

It had been a mystery as to why there was such a strong relationship between the two Sangheili, though Endyr's father had told him that Hironomee had been raised for a time by him. What had happened to his father was unknown to Endyr, as his own father never divulged and he never dared to pry into the Fleet Master's personal life.

High Councilor Kellren Lornoree turned to face Endyr.

"Ah, Endyr 'Vordimee, I've heard of you. You haven't seen much action on the frontlines against the humans, have you? Quenching heretic rebellions across this arm of the galaxy, so I hear. I once believed the heretics to be great threats that had to be eliminated...

I believe that the disappearance of your father was no accident, and I also believe that it was due to something he was upto, something he had found, things he was _searching _for."

"And what might that be?" interjected Endyr.

"That I can only estimate, and that I shall do. In recent times, Eldron 'Vorlumee was in contact with yours truly. He confided in me great secrets, things that if told, would likely accelerate his trip to the afterlife. Things that contradicted the very basis on which our great Covenant was built upon. The evidence he gave me to support his theories was overwhelming, leaving me in no doubt, shocked as I was, that he was right.

Endyr, your very own father has unearthed a great secret, discovered a lie that has been told to us all, Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, all beings in the Covenant.

Son, the Forerunners were no gods. They were mortals, just like us. And what would become of their fate was nothing divine."

Endyr leapt out of his chair, simultaneously grabbing his sword and activating it, and then lunging across the table, at the High Councilor.

"Hereti-"

"No!" Endyr was catapulted sideways, ricocheted off the edge of the table and fell to the floor. He was up in an instant, prepared to fight.

Fleet Master Hironomee was standing on top of the table. It was he who had charged into Endyr mid-flight. He bellowed.

"Stay your hand Endyr!"

Endyr retorted. "I will do know such thing. The heretic has insulted the gods. I will not tolerate such blasphemy!"

"Blasphemy? You have never witnessed such a thing in your entire life!"

"Fleet Master, you may have been a friend of my father's, but you are no grand companion of mine any longer. If you do not take the head of the traitor yourself, I will do so, and should you attempt to protect him, I will cast you aside, while the weight of your heresy will stay your feet, and the Great Journey shall leave you behind."

The Zealot in turn activated his sword. "You have forced my hand Endyr, I am sorry, but you shall not harm the Councilor."

"You both will lower your weapons, as High Councilor Kellren Lornoree, I order you both to cease such needless fighting."

He walked towards Endyr, standing mere inches outside of the threshold where he could be slayed by Endyr's sword.

"Listen to me Endyr. That is all I ask. After I have finished, you may do as you wish, and I will not attempt to fight or flee should you feel obligated to take my life. If that does not sway you, I also have a hypothesis on who has caused your father to disappear."

Endyr curbed his emotions, for the moment. He would let the High Councilor speak, find out what knowledge he bears about his father, and then slay him for his heresy.

"I will hear what you have to say about my father, and then, your heresy will bring about your death by my blade."

The High Councilor brought his right hand to his jaw, his left hand cusping his right elbow, using his arms to support his aged head. His brow furrowed in thought, before he spoke.

"You will hear all I have to say, or none at all. Those are my terms, and you will oblige."

"You have nerve heretic, my patience wears thin, but it is an agreement. Speak, ere I shall change my mind."

"I can see traits of your father in his son, but before I get sidetracked, I will spill out my knowledge before you, and you may do with it what you want.

In the last several weeks, your father initiated contact with me. I being a dear friend of his own father, was the only one he felt he could confide in within the Council. After analysing an artifact he found on the now glassed human colony Ithaca IV, he discovered a series of hieroglyphics and symbols in the very centre. This artifact is a gem stone, azure in colour according to the video files which he addressed to me. After decyphering these glyphs alone in his private quarters, (how he did it is beyond me, your father is nothing short of a genius) he discovered coordinates to an uncharted world. Having consulted me for advice, I ushered him into following those coordinates, using a stealth vessel instead of his flagship. He left his fleet in the hands of Traklo Gorimee, a very adept naval tactician in his own right, and departed on his own, not even bringing his most trusted officers. Many wondered where he had left to, it was a subject in the High Council, where I broke my highest oaths by denying having any knowledge of his whereabouts, I was convinced- I still am, that telling the Council that he had found a great artifact left by the "gods", as I once believed, and had analysed it, followed up coordinates and was en route to a place with possible Forerunner origins, would end in both mine and his deaths.

Call me a coward, but I did not lie to save my own hide, I believed that whatever your father was doing could not be told to any, for I have become wary of the San 'Shyuum. They have been giving the Jiralhanae mongrels more political power, giving them higher roles in the military, gah! They even have permitted some to command ships of their own! Disgraceful! We, the Sangheili, are the military arm of the Covenant, no Jiralhanae will taint our tasks with their idiocy! The San 'Shyuum have become so insolent as to draw the Council into considering the permission of Jiralhanae to withold representation in the Council. Our Council! I will not allow such a thing while blood flows through my veins!"

"Do not waste my time complaining about ludicrious apes, I will allow you to inform me of my father's discoveries and his conspirators, no more."

The High Councilor bowed his head, sighing, before he looked back into Endyr's eyes, evidently offended by Endyr's interruption, yet the old Sangheili knew better than to rebuke in the present situation.

"Very well Endyr, at times I do go aloof, but bear with me, old age is not so easy as youth.

Reverting to your father, he followed the coordinates, coming across a habitable, terrestrial moon orbiting an extraordinarily massive gas giant. He hoped to find live Forerunners, but he was destined to be disappointed, no specimens of their race remained, but their legacy was marked on this world.

What he found were great ruins, larger than any we have ever found, and inside, he found an archive, documented history of everything that happened in the lifetimes of the Foreunners, or so he hoped.. What they contained shook him to the core, like it did me when I listened to what he had to say. Eldron downloaded as many of the files as he could store on a small slipspace messenger probe, and sent them to me. He learned much in two weeks there, trying to decypher what he could. He asked if I could send him teams to aid him in translation, Sangheili and Huragok only, and claimed it was imperative that no one, not even the Council, know about this. I had organised two teams that were ready to go, sending him a message asking him for the coordinates of the Forerunner world.

But only a day later, he told me to cease the assembly of the teams, that he was coming back, and it was urgent that he do so, claiming there was something he must find.

I asked him why, but I never got a response. For four weeks I waited and he never came, and it was then I heard something grave when I was leaving the Sanctum of the Hierarchs.

I had to retrieve a data pad that I had forgotten to bring back with me. As I departed, two of the San 'Shyuum, no less the High Prophet of Truth and the High Prophet of Mercy, were in deliberation. They wafted by me, and I did not announce my presence. It was likely they did not see me, for I was in the shadows, as I often am, for I do not covet attention. I witnessed Mercy turn to face Truth, and asked;

'What of the Supreme Commander that was meddling in-'

' 'Vorlumee has been dealt with, do not let him concern you again.'

That was all I heard, but I do not think it to be something benevolent, the tone of Truth's response was quite sinister, and I fear that the Eldron is in great danger, if he is still alive."

Endyr was speechless, the High Prophets were involved in his father's disappearance? That could not be, yet he did not believe the old councilor before him to be deceitful.

It was now the Fleet Master's turn to pose a question:

"High Councilor, the San 'Shyuum- the High Prophets? You did not tell me this much. Are you sure?"

"I have only told you what I have heard. I believe they have a hand in Eldron 'Vorlumee's disappearance, but I do not have the knowledge of why."

Endyr deactivated his sword. The councilor being a heretic no longer bothered him, he was filled with concern for his father. It was just now he realised how deep the water loomed when it came to the present situation.

"Why would they be after me, High Councilor? My father.. he may be in danger, but that does not explain the need that I find sanctuary."

The councilor's brow creased and furrowed as he temporarily was entwined within his thoughts. For a minute, he said nothing, but at last he began to speak.

"I do not believe your father to be dead, and I have concluded that the High Prophets will be eager to obtain information about the archives and their whereabouts, for only he knows the locations of the artifact and the archives."

"You told me that the Forerunner were no gods. Establish your claim."

"Very well Endyr, but I again ask that you allow me to finish before you take any action."

"Your wish will be fulfilled-"

The screen at the end of the chamber flickered, lighting up the room in a blue iridescent glow. On it was the figure of a Sangheili clad in crimson armour.

"Fleet Master! We have incoming slipspace ruptures!"

The Fleet Master turned and quickly advanced to the screen.

"Manoeuvre the ship behind this planet so that we have a narrow viewline of the incoming vessels."

"Yes Fleet Master, initiating reverse thrusters, eighty percent power. We will be in position in thirty seconds."

"That is not quick enough, give me one hundred and twenty percent."

The crimson clad Sangheili bore an inquisitive disposition but nevertheless barked his orders to the rest of the bridge.

The ship lurched, the High Councilor fell forward, losing his footing. Endyr reflexively extended his arms and caught him.

"We are in position."

"Very good. Power down all non-essential functions. Engage the scanners and jamming systems."

A frigate appeared on the display.

"Fleet Master, jamming systems running, we are dark."

The Major turned. "Sir, we have detected three Spirit dropships leaving the frigate. Vectors indicate groundside destinations."

"Where?" exclaimed Hironomee.

Endyr knew exactly where they were going.

_My home._

**Author's Note: Well that's Chapter One. It took a while to write, longer than the length would suggest, I haven't had much time of recent I'm afraid, I've been busy all week. I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far, it's a bit slow at the moment, just immersing you into the state of things (hopefully). Things will be picking up speed in the next couple of chapters, and I have some very (in my opinion) interesting plot points queued up.**

**I enjoy any feedback given on my work, and I would greatly appreciate it if you spoke to your heart's content when regarding my writing, or indeed, anything.**

**Just a little side point, in both this chapter and the prologue, I have out in subtle references to some influences. Some quotes may seen familiar, be they from the games or real life figures.**

**Also, San 'Shyuum is the name for the race of the Prophets in the Covenant's native tongue. However, I will call Truth, Mercy and Regret High Prophets, not High San 'Shyuum, as those are titles for their positions, not their race.**

**Well, that's all for now. Take care.**


	3. Chapter Two: Old Acquaintances

**Author's Note: I've renamed this story, I felt the title **_**'On the Flags of Our Father's'**_** is too human for a story that is told from a Sangheilian point of view. I'm quite fond of the new title; **_**'From Black Ash and Fiery Brimstone Born'**_**. It pertains to the story just as much as the old title while removing the human element, as well as Clint Eastwood's. :)**

**This chapter was written, scrapped, rewritten and scrapped, to the point where I gave up on the story. I eventually convinced myself to write it crudely and upload it to proceed. It's not edited thoroughly, read the end of this for details, and I'm not convinced it's written to my potential, but it's done, though edits will be coming, and I can finally move on with the story. Let me keep you no longer, enjoy.**

**Chapter Two:** **Old Acquaintances**

**2230 Hours\ June 16, 2552\ Aboard **_**The Eve Of Redemption**_**\ Khellmer System, High Orbit over Planet Jarnus**

"Send out a reconnaissance probe to trail the three dropships, I want to know who is contained within the transport vessels, and why they seek to find the son of Eldron 'Vorlumee."

"Yes Fleet Master."

The display flickered and changed. No longer was the bridge of _The Eve of Redemption_ visible, in its place, the star-spangled vacuum of space materialised. The lush green and blue of Jarnus arose on the left flank of the screen, before the camera panned and zoomed in on a triumvirate of Spirit troop carriers exiting a frigate.

The Fleet Master, Lurno Hironomee, turned to Endyr and High Councilor Kellren Lornoree.

"It seems our timing was impeccable, having wrested you from the clutches of potential enemies mere hours before their arrival, but now we must exercise caution, as all my have been in vain."

Endyr clicked his mandibles, deep in his thoughts.

"We should head groundside, capture one of the enemy and interrogate him to learn who we are dealing with and what they seek to do with me and what they have done with my father."

Hironomee stiffened, before sweeping his hand across the table as he spoke;

"Don't you understand? If they learn of our presence here, I am certain that they will call for reinforcements. Your life, the lives of my crew, we will all perish. I shall not through caution to the wind."

"A great opportunity beckons, I will not be the one to let it pass."

"As your superior I forbid you Endyr. Your life is too valuable to be gambled with."

"Are we to just sit here and do nothing? What about my father, what would he think of our stagnation?"

"Your father is not here! Do not bring him into this. I have fought many battles with him and I have no doubt that my grief rivals yours! You will follow my-"

"That is quite enough between the two of you. I have grown much too ancient to tolerate such bickering."

High Councilor Kellren Lornoree stood up, before slowly pacing around the room.

"Lurno, you and I both know that Endyr will not stand still while he is aware his father is in peril."

Turning towards Endyr, the elder continued.

"What makes you think those troops aboard the dropships will have any knowledge other than the orders that have been issued to them by their commanding officers? They are mere foot soldiers, they will not make you any wiser on the status of your immediate predecessor."

"These aren't just any foot soldiers. Based on what you have told me, I have a hypothesis that they are elite warriors that have their abilities employed by a tremendous political power in High Charity. They will be cognisant of the status of my father."

At this the High Councilor returned to contemplation. He spread his mandibles as if to speak, but clasped them together again, uncertain of what to say. After a brief pause, he spoke.

"If these soldiers are as skilled as you esteem then it may not be the best course of action for you to have a confrontation with them."

"Give me a strong team to lead and we will be able to quickly incapacitate one of the enemy squads. I will find the root of this predicament and should anyone get in my way-" Endyr rose his left hand over his right shoulder and made a sharp, severing motion downwards.

For a moment, Endyr saw a smile flicker across the High Councilor's facade before it resumed its somber expression. With a sparkle in his eye, he replied;

"I foresaw that a time may have arisen where you would have felt compelled to lead a groundside operation."

The old Sangheili then turned to the display.

"Give me a communication link with the bridge of this ship."

The display flickered to life, portraying various Sangheili at different operations posts, Navigation, Weapons Management among others. The crimson Sangheili appeared on screen, patiently awaiting orders.

"High Councilor, Fleet Master, Special Operations Officer, my services pend command."

"Send the extra soldiers I brought to the Fleet Master's Commanding Chamber with all possible speed."

'Yes High Councilor."

High Councilor Lornoree switched off the display.

"I think these warriors will be quite adept for your purposes Endyr."

Curiousity swelled within Endyr. "Who are they High Councilor?"

As if on queue, the door at the rear of the chamber opened. Endyr turned to face the newcomers.

The hilt of his sword fell out of his hand.

**0030 Hours\ June 17, 2552\ Aboard Covenant Holy City, **_**High Charity**_

A small room. Cramped, dank, a lair. The darkness veiled everything. The scattered armour, the blood dampened cape, strewn across the floor.

And slumped in a corner, a Sangheili. He lay, unconscious, a temporary mercy that the deities had bestowed upon him, allowing him to escape the great pains that he would otherwise suffer had he been awake. Bones jutted through his skin, burns cascaded across his body.

How he came to lie in a pond of his own blood was no accident.

A door in the far end of the room opened, light poured in the opening, unveiling the hulking silhouette of a massive Jiralhanae, a white mohawk being an icon and inspiration to many members of his species.

Behind him, the High Prophet of Truth wafted soundlessly in his chair. The door shut and locked behind him.

The Jiralhanae produced two chemicals that were to be injected into the Sangheili.

The first would resuscitate him. He could not be allowed any sanctuary from his pain, not until he gave up the information needed.

The second would make the Sangheili feel as though every nerve in his body was being incinerated.

Tartarus didn't like this method of torture, he much preferred a... 'hands on' approach, rather than passively observing, albeit at least somewhat pleasurably, the victim writhe in pain. However, the scum's physical condition was so fragile as a result of this... interrogation that any more physical harm could kill him. That was not what they wanted.

_Yet._

The Jiralhanae injected the first chemical into the Sangheili's upper right arm.

The Sangheili roused, blinked, and upon recalling where he was recoiled in fear from the Jiralhanae.

The beast sneered, tauntingly, and then with one muscular arm, heaved the weakened prisoner up in the air and into the wall.

"Where is it? Tell me now, or I shall tear the flesh from your bones and feed it to the slaves."

The Sangheili struggled for breath, his chest heaved deeply, despite the pain. His ribs were shattered in many places. With effort he uttered these few words.

"All you believe in is a lie Tartarus, Truth-"

He was struck down, and a second injection pierced his skin. The effect of the chemical could be detected almost immediately.

Tartarus watched his prisoner twist and contort, screaming, bellowing, experiencing incomprehensible agony. He turned, and behind Truth, exited the chamber. Leaving the Supreme Commander, Eldron 'Vorlumee alone in both his anguish and his thoughts.

How long had he been here? Weeks surely? Months possibly. The pain, he couldn't take much more.

It had been 36 hours.

**0000 Hours\ June 17, 2552\ Khellmer System, High above Planet Jarnus**

The planet Jarnus frequently absorbed meteors into its atmosphere, metal and rock incinerated in a beautiful spectacle caused by the tremendous heat created by the friction that occurred between the air and the object as it plummeted towards the surface of the world, though seldom few made it to their target.

Presently, an extraplanetary object plunged towards the planet's surface, though this had yet to spark a flame. Indeed, it was no inanimate clump of rock and alloys, but a Covenant dropship whose deep purple hue would identify it as a Phantom.

Within the transport, four Elites stood, holding on to the overhead rails, they were much too restless to sit down. For this was the first time in many months that they had been reunited. These four Elites, these great warriors, they were a team for years, and their leader was Endyr 'Vordimee. A cause for celebration perhaps, but their jubilation was bound by the grim circumstances at hand.

Nevertheless, Endyr grinned, for he was with his most trusted friends, squadmates he led in countless campaigns against heretics (Were they really? Or had it all been a lie of the Prophets, as the High Councilor claimed? The thought gnawed away at the hindquarters of his mind.) as well as numerous ground operations against specially designated human targets, key defense platforms, among others. They had gone through many hardships with one another, survived, supported, endured. Endyr trusted each of these individuals with his life, and they him with theirs. A warm feeling rose within him, he was inwardly content having been reunited with these soldiers, his best friends.

"... and then I grabbed the two beasts and hurled them off the cliff." Wrenell 'Rezorlee bragged of a recent mission that Endyr had missed out on, boisterous of overcoming a squad of humans unarmed. This however, though a solid feat nevertheless, was slightly more believable when one observed Wrenell's physical stature. He was gargantuan, one of the most giant members of the entire Sangheilian race. Endyr's head struggled to even meet his chest, for Wrenell stood eleven foot high, having a shoulder breadth nearly twice that of one of his ordinary counterparts. He was a juggernaut, yet despite his bulk, he had a great degree of finesse, a scalpel upon a sledgehammer. Now clad in the standard (though custom fit) black Special Operations armour, he presented a very intimidating figure.

Opposite him, a smile played across Rhyven 'Gallummee's visage, enjoying the stories exchanged as he proceeded to add his perspective of the events. A very modest soldier, Endyr knew he had great capabilities of leadership and tact, and was fully aware (and dreading) that a day would likely come when his comrade would rise in status and acquire a squad of his own. He was perhaps the most skilled swordsman that he had ever laid eyes on, sometimes carrying two blades to accelerate his killing spree. Many heretics had fallen to his sword in both duels and open combat, Endyr, skilled as he was with a blade, admitted that he would likely join the victims had he engaged Rhyven, though luckily, their friendship meant they would never see such a day. He seldom spoke of his abilities to others as he preferred to stay astray of the limelight, a decision that may have slowed his ascension through the Covenant ranks.

Now sitting down a number of paces from Rhyven, Nihlo 'Tyrellee examined the long, slender frame of his rifle. A satchel of equipment rested at his foot, full of explosives and pieces of technology only he could comprehend. The tech-savvy member of the party, he could get them into and out of situations that the other three could not fathom. Great as his achievements were, Endyr observed on several occasions that he had a somewhat broken spirit. He was no less determined than the others, but it seemed he didn't believe in their cause. He regarded the corpses of heretics, even humans with sympathy. Endyr even questioned his devotion to the gods, though he never put forth his sentiments aloud to the other Sangheili.

"Secure yourselves brothers, the atmosphere will be putting up quite a resistance to our entry momentarily."

The pilot clicked off the intercom as the quartet of Sangheili sat down and activated the braces. Lances of harmless energy bolted them to the walls of the Phantom as it burrowed its way into the atmosphere. The cabin began to shudder, the hull straining as it fought against the air resistance.

The angle of descent was almost perpendicular to the planet's surface, it was the intention of the Fleet Master that they reach a low altitude as quickly as possible to minimise the chances of detection by the enemy frigate. However, this also resulted in a very turbulent ride.

Endyr found it hard to hold still, everything vibrated around him, everything unclear. Objects swirled and distorted, his vision was growing narrow, the g-forces were taking hold of him.

A violent buffet. His head snapped back. Smacked into the wall.

Then, nothing.

**0045 Hours\ June 17, 2552\ Khellmer System, Planet Jarnus**

"Tell me mule, if he is not here, then where has he gone?" Rho 'Arykrumee snarled, grabbing the Jiralhanae and throwing him to the ground.

He could not afford to be wasting time, the Prophets had placed many tasks upon his shoulders, and this snatch job was quickly becoming more complicated. Indeed, Rho had dealt with the target before and was less than content at being tasked with the same character twice. _He shouldn't have survived the first time._

The Jiralhanae clambered to its feet, panting. "We did find traces that the 'Vordimee has been around here recently, we may have missed him by mere hours."

"He knew we were coming," Rho growled. "Tell _The Auxillary _to scan this star system- Now!"

The Sangheili watched the Jiralhanae flee, _stupid mongrel_, before surveying his surroundings. Old habits, Rho found it to be crucial to remain vigilant at all times. Yet he could not help but be captivated by the planet's beauty. The sky, midnight blue peppered with white stars, shedding dim light upon the planet, so that the swaying of the jungle canopy could be observed. Rho stared off into the horizon, finding a degree of solace, a sanctuary from his frustration. There he saw stars rising. But suddenly, they vanished. Rho blinked. They had reappeared.

_Odd_, he thought, _perhaps this dealing with delinquents is taking its toll on my mind._

**0050 Hours\ June 17, 2552\ Khellmer System, Planet Jarnus**

Endyr roused, groggy from the blackout. Glancing around, his comrades hadn't fared too well either. A pool of vomit lay before Nihlo 'Tyrellee, Rhyven was massaging his neck, while, strangely, Wrennell 'Rezorlee was sleeping quite comfortably.

The intercom clicked, "This is as far as I can take you without detection Commander. I'm setting you down two kilometres west of the trespassers. Proceed with caution, sensors detect at least a dozen Sangheili and Jiralhanae. Farewell brothers, may the Gods aid you in your times of need."

Rhyven jumped into the gravity well first. Endyr gave Wrenell a light slap to stir him, before descending groundside.

Once his feet touched the ground, he darted into the cover of the jungle, an old habit born from many hot drops. Carbine in hand, he scanned the area around him. All members of the squad were now in cover.

Endyr uploaded a navigation marker to their HUDs, two kilometres east of their current position, designating the whereabouts of their likely foes. Silently, they advanced, swift ghouls threading through the dense jungle, reminiscent of many missions gone by.

Leaping over streams, climbing rocks and waterfalls, darting in and around the various flora, the four Sangheili made light, swift work of the challenging trek. Gentle threads of starlight penetrated the canopy, glistening on their brilliant armour, insects buzzed to and fro, chirps and caws could be heard, the indigenous wildlife strongly marked its presence, the trees whispered to one another as a gentle gale wafted through the land.

They were nearing their destination, the nav marker indicated a distance of two hundred metres lay between them.

"Engage active camouflage," Endyr whispered.

The four warriors shimmered briefly before melting into the jungle, virtually invisible. Their advance continued until they came to a clearing.

Three Spirit dropships hovered statically fifty metres before them. Endyr observed around a dozen Jiralhanae and Sangheili pacing around, seemingly impatiently, but their searching eyes indicated vigilance. A number of them crowded around a communications post, most likely linked to the orbiting frigate overhead.

Endyr turned to his left and saw a menacing Sangheili donned in silver and black armour. He was familiar. Endyr knew that scar.

Endyr's eyes widened, his pupils dilated. His hearts began to thump with great ferocity. A terrible, primitive feeling snared his insides.

_Fear._

**Author's Note: Chapter Two is complete at last. As some of you may know, it's been a very long time since I posted last. I apologise, this chapter was so frustrating to write, I scrapped a massive piece and did not come back to it until a matter of weeks ago. I'm still not entirely confident in this chapter, it has a significant lack of editing, I'll get to that soon, but I wish to upload this now as I may not have an opportunity to in the coming weeks. Edits can come later, despite the tremendous importance of doing so.**

**Indeed, I split this chapter in half. I had to get this done and dusted. **

**Now that I've this out of the way, the coming chapters should flow more smoothly. Lots of action in the next one, should be interesting.**

**Endyr's squadmates were introduced in this chapter, though they're still mysteries. You'll really get to know them once the heat of battle ignites. **

**Critique would be greatly appreciated (and greatly needed.)**

**Thanks for sticking with me, take care.**


End file.
